Ramen Showdown
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: A heated arguement soon turns into an eating contest. Who will win? read to fid out


Negai: Ramen Showdown

One day in Unova, in the Raven's Roost, the Raven Trio where taking a long break, after beating some Plasma Nerds. The couple were making out, while their chef friend, Cilan, was preparing dinner for them. Usually, he would call Ash over to taste a new creation he made. The raven-haired teen was reluctent to do so, recalling the last few times he was Cilan's taste tester, & the chef's food left him bed ridden for 2 weeks (it was that bad). However Cilan thought of away for Ash to help him; by mentioning that theres all-you-can-eat cake, which ment that the raven-haired teen would get something in return.

Today, however, was different for; "Ha! I'm the better dancer!" "Well, I'm the better problem solver!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!"

Dear, oh dear... the couple were in another heated arguement, and this time it was about who was the best at something. They had been going at it all day. Cilan just wished they would give it a rest already.

It was only gonna get worse however...

For Iris soon declared; "I'm the best eater all around!" A soft, but audiable growl came from her boyfriend, who was irked. "Theres no way you can be the best eater all around!" he shouted, but wasn't finished. "I challenge you to a Ramen Eating Showdown!" "I accept your challenge. You're gonna lose by the way." "Heh, you wish! In case you've forgotten, I have a big appitite!" Ash declares proudly.

Cilan almost choked on his cake, when Ash suddenly called out for him to make 30 bowls of ramen. The green haired chef complied with only one thought on his mind; 'This cannot end well...'

A while later, the couple were sitting across from each other, having the look of determenation on their faces. Soon, after Cilan wheeled in the 30 bowls of ramen & explained the rules. "Ok you both have 15 minutes, to eat as many bowls as you can before time is up. Who ever eats the most wins." he finished.

The couple were shooting daggers at each other. "You're goin' down..." Ash growled at her. "No you're goin' down..." Iris growls back.

"Ready? Go!" Cilan shoots a cap gun to start it off.

The couple soon grabbed bowl after bowl of ramen & quickly ate them one after another. However during his 10th bowl, Ash started to slow down, to which his girlfriend noticed & started to tease him. "Aww... whats wrong, Ashy? Getting full?" The teen soon got irked. "N-not on your life...!" He quickly ate the rest in that one bowl & grabbed another. While eating his 15th one, the raven-haired teen couldn't take it anymore. He finished it & then just stared at the empty bowl. Iris got worried. "Ash, are you ok?" he didn't say anything, but after a minute or so, he finally said something; "Curse you, Iris..." after saying that he fainted, thus making his girlfriend the winner.

Cilan then walked over to his friend saying, "This is what they mean when they say too much of a good thing is bad for you." Iris walked over to her boyfriend, who lay there still out. "Guess he couldn't handle all the ramen. Well, I'm gonna go hang around outside, so later." She left the house & went into the nearby woods.

Sometime later, Ash woke up, still full of ramen. 'Note to self: never challenge a girl, who can whoop your butt in an eating compation...' he thought. Soon he let out a belch & layed back down. Cilan soon approched him. "You know you brought this upon yourself, right?" he asked. "Yeah yeah... you don't have to rub it in you know..." "Well, I was just saying, you know." After a while, Ash had fallen asleep. The chef left him alone in peace.

Several hours later, the teen woke up & felt so much better. He noticed it was dark outside, but didn't know what time it was. Soon he cought whiff of a sweet smelling treat, that was coming from the kitchen. When he got there he saw his other two friends at the table, eating s'mores. They soon noticed his pressence. "Look who finally woke up after his nap!" chimed Iris. "Got over your ramen-ache yet?" Cilan asked, chuckling at his own joke. "Yeah, I feel so much better now." "Are you sure you're well enough to have a s'more?" his girlfriend teased. Ash tackled her in a playful manner & the two started to make out. "Hey Iris, lets not do this again, ok?" the girl simply nodded & they continued to make out. After a few minutes, they stopped once more. "Hey, Ash... no hard feelings about the contest?" Iris asked. Ash just smiled warmly. "No hard feelings." After those words, they once more resumed their make-out session.

So, ends a compeitive day for the Raven Trio...


End file.
